


Worthy

by eternallydaydreaming



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallydaydreaming/pseuds/eternallydaydreaming
Summary: Ignis confronts a boy about befriending a lonely prince - a small secret santa gift on tumblr for lunafrey





	Worthy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick 500 word limit drabble! A fic for those in a hurry.

An impatient huff blew through his nose, flaring out his nostrils as he waited outside of the school. He had only caught a quick glimpse of his target – a rotund, blonde boy whom Prince Noctis had spoken to one afternoon. Ignis had inquired about the boy but was only informed that he was nothing more than a classmate. Since that day, however, Ignis was forced to watch as a lonely Noctis leave school with longing in his eyes. Every day Noctis waited for the boy and every day he was met with disappointment. The sullen, downcast gaze broke Ignis’s heart as if he could see a dark cloud of despair following him everywhere he went. Not today! Determined to provide some light in Noctis’s life, Ignis found his opportunity when the young Prince was kept home due a fever and bouts of vomiting.

Parked along the curb in front of the school, Ignis watched the minutes tick by, counting down to dismissal. Finally the bell blared, echoing across the courtyard, and soon after the doors burst open, unleashing the horde of students. Ignis scanned the crowd but too many blonde heads bobbed past interspersed with a stream of brunettes. He was just about to give up as the stampede thinned out and the last students descended down the stone steps. Just then a short, rounded, blonde child exited the school. As he walked closer, Ignis concluded that this child was indeed the same boy Noctis had spoken to. Before his brain could think of his next move, the boy walked past the car, crossed the road, and proceeded to walk in the opposite direction.

_Damn!_

Ignis signaled for his driver to follow the boy all the while cursing the fact that he was still too young to drive, robbing him of independence. Slowly trailing the blonde, Ignis carefully watched his path as the child turned down an alley. Afraid of losing him, Ignis instructed his chauffeur to speed around the block and managed to successful intercept the boy by cutting off his path.

“Get in,” Ignis instructed.

After a brief pause to scan the car, the child nodded and complied with the order. Ignis credited the visible royal insignia painted on the car for convincing the boy to enter a complete stranger’s car. However, he could not complain about such tactic.

“You know, Noctis will never be the first to extend the hand of friendship.”

The child never looked up but nodded silently while wringing his hands, seeming to know this was true.

“However, more than anyone else, Noctis could use a friend.”

The only response the boy offered was, “Once I have proven myself worthy, I promise to be the best of friends Prince Noctis could ever ask for.”

As Ignis gently stirred the soup on the camp stove, he barely remembered the details of that conversation from almost a decade ago. A round of laughter shifted his gaze from the bubbling liquid stewing the vegetables to the two young men shoving one another. Prompto wanted the perfect shot of the campgrounds and its occupants while Noctis acted camera shy and tried to grab the camera, insisting that Prompto be the star for a change. Ignis cracked a smile at the duo, having grown accustomed to their foolery.

_You had always been worthy, Prompto. I just wish you had realized that sooner._


End file.
